campbuddyfandomcom-20200216-history
Shintaro 'Seto' Aihara
'''Shintaro Aihara '''or '''Seto '''is one of the side characters in Camp Buddy. He is often hanging around with Felix. He is also quite fond of gadgets. Background Seto comes from an average family and goes to High-School where he is also part of the swimming club. He spends most of his time on his computer playing games or surfing on the web and listening to music. He is in Camp Buddy for the first time as he was supposed to spend some time away from his electronics, but he still managed to sneak his portable console, phone and headphones into camp. Appearance Seto's colour motif is turquoise blue which is portrayed and accented by his turquoise eyes and him donning blue clothing as well as rocking a blue headset. Seto has brown hair and a light sun-tanned skin. He is of average height and weight and has a lean and firm build. Seto's sleepwear is a pair of black and white joggers with light blue accents and a dark blue T-shirt with a black and white racing pattern on the sides and as a branding on his left breast as well as white wrist straps. His casual attire has the same underlying as his sleepwear, but he is wearing a light gray jacket on top of it and his wristbands are black. He also wears a black sleeve on his left arm, as he does with his scout uniform. During the Halloween party, Seto wears a dark blue and white cybercat costume that has neon blue accents, as well as a pair of cat ears. As for swimwear, Seto wears a pair of turquoise briefs and the same wrist straps as he does for sleepwear. Alternatively, during the swimwear competition organised by Yuri (as an option in Natsumi's storyline) he proudly shows off in a pair of briefs that are semi black, semi transparent, sending Yuri to an ecstatic state. His underwear is a pair of dark blue boxer briefs. Seto's signature accessory is his pair of headphones. He uses them both functionally but also as a stylistic statement. Interestingly enough, since he is seen wearing them during most of the time at Camp Buddy, it would appear that he was allowed to keep them as long as he was not using them to listen to music. Personality & Traits Seto spends a lot of time playing games and listening to music and has an interest in cosplay and pop-culture. He loves surfing on the internet and occasionally even sings. He also is quite fond of Cats, which is his animal motif. Due to his interests, Seto is fairly passive and coupled with his charisma, he is perceived as being laid back and casual. While this is reflected in him disliking trouble and drama, Seto can be very straightforward when needed, and this portrays him as being reliable and trustworthy. Seto is also a great swimmer and loves to train, despite coming off as liking neither physical activities nor outdoors. Seto seems to have a sexual interest in guys, as he is seen playing Boys-Love games such as Bacchikoi (an Easter Egg as it is a real game that was also developed by Mikkoukun) and develops a close bond with Felix that could be stronger than friendship (as speculated by Keitaro and Hiro on Hiro's route). Trivia * His animal motif is a Cat. * His scout number is 724. * He is seen wearing his headphones during most of his stay at Camp Buddy even though electronics are prohibited. * Seto is voiced by Kolton Nation * He is the OC of Justin Gallery Category:Characters Category:Side Characters